


Shall We?

by jazzaiko



Category: A Pink (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bridesmaid, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wedding Singer, Weddings, exopink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Jongdae: Always the wedding singer, never the groomEunji: Always the bridesmaid, never the brideWill they find their fated partner one day?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Jung Eunji, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chorong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> Saw @boredchanchenst 's [prompt on Twitter](https://twitter.com/boredchanchenst/status/1195697379288080384) and I can't help writing it!!
> 
> Hope you like it~~  
Sorry if it's short, I'm sneaking this in between my other fics (that I'm supposed to focus on >__<)  
This fic is not beta-ed, I apologize for any mistakes
> 
> Chen and Eunji pls collab soon~~

Makeup, check.   
Hairdo, check.   
Veil, check.   
Hair accessories, hmm that seems a bit loose. 

She picks a bobby pin, carefully securing the glittering accessory.

"Eunji-yaaa… Do I look alright?" Her best friend and the bride of the day, Chorong, fidgets and throwing worried looks. 

Eunji steps back, scanning from top to bottom. Chorong herself looks like a doll in her white wedding dress that hugged her body, accentuating her S line. Some glittered parts shine under the light.

"Unnie, you look stunning!" Eunji praises. "Just don't forget to stand straight," she pats Chorong's back, "And chin up!" she gently tilts her chin upwards.

Chorong cheeks blush pink, making her look all the more adorable. "Thank you Eunji, you're like my mother ahahaha" she giggles.

"So I'm your mother now? Eyyy," Eunji teases, causing both of them to laugh.

Eunji stays with Chorong until it's time for the bride to enter. After tidying up the train one last time, she squeezes Chorong's hand, giving her encouragement and opens the door.

The crowd stands. Chorong walks down the aisle with grace, one step at a time, matching the music. A dashing groom clad in white, matching with his bride, is waiting for her in front of the altar. Although Eunji has become her friends' bridesmaid many times, this enter-the-bride scene always causes her to tear up.

"I, Kim Junmyeon, take you, Park Chorong, to be my wife," the groom says, eyes full of love. "I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, to love you in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Chorong blushes pink and smiles shyly before saying her vows. "I, Park Chorong, take you, Kim Junmyeon, to be my husband. I promise to love you from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The priest allows them to exchange rings and kiss, causing the audience to erupt into applause and cheers.

A black-haired man dressed in black suits, white dress shirt complete with tie, walks on stage and greets to the couple. "Hello, I am Jongdae, or probably people know me as Chen."

Chen? Eunji heard this name before. Some of her listeners requested his songs before, and in her opinion, they are nice.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate Junmyeon hyung and Chorong noona on their marriage. Hyung who literally works 24/7... finally decides to settle down and marry. I'm so happy for you hyung!! Thank you noona for being so patient, always taking care of our beloved hyung, even though he can be a big idiot sometimes."

Some audiences laugh. Jongdae grins and continues. "I wish the couple the best of luck in their marriage. May God always bless them both and may their love last for a long, long time. And thus, I'm introducing the song I'm going to sing for them, The Best Luck." 

The band starts playing. Jongdae closes his eyes, grips the mic closer to his mouth and starts singing.

Eunji never hears a voice so beautiful live. He hits every note with ease, and his voice vibrates with warmth and feeling. Entrancing. 

In addition to his beautiful, powerful voice, the singer looks beautiful too. He has cute curl on his lips like a cat's, his eyebrows raising in a <_> shape as he sings. His skin is literally glowing. Eunji would be lying if she says she is not interested. 

His commentary earlier is funny too, it seems he is an easygoing and fun man to talk with.

He finishes his song and the audience rises in standing applause. Jongdae grins sheepishly gives a bow to the audience. Junmyeon walks over to him, embracing Jongdae in a tight bro hug. 

Eunji has decided. She wants Jongdae to come to her radio show. 

After the wedding ceremony is over, it's time for meals and photo sessions. Chorong calls her. "Eunji-ya, thanks for being my bridesmaid."

Eunji smiles. "No worries unnie, it makes me happy to be part of your special day."

Eunji helps her takes off the detachable train from her dress, to make her easier to move and mingle around.

"Hmm since there's not much to do, you are free to do whatever you want," Chorong says with a knowing smile. 

Eunji is confused. "Eh? But the party is not over, I should stay with you."

"Do you think I don't notice you keep glancing at the wedding singer earlier?" Chorong smirks. "Go greet him."

And off she goes, looking for him. 

She greets him when he takes a break. "You are such an amazing singer. Are you by any chance the singer Chen?"

Jongdae turns his body to face whoever greeted him earlier. His lips turn into a wide smile, a dimple appears on his left cheek. "Indeed, I am Chen." 

"I'm Eunji, Chorong's best friend. The bridesmaid." Being closer to him makes her heart beats faster, but she reaches out her hand anyway.

Jongdae welcomes her hand and shakes it. "I'm Jongdae, Junmyeon's best friend. The wedding singer," he repeats what Eunji said earlier, replacing it with his own. Eunji giggles. This man has good sense.

They sit at a nearby table and chats. Jongdae tells her that in his free time, he sometimes sings with his band for event gigs, usually for his friends. It has been his sixth wedding this year.

Eunji in return shares about herself. In the past 2 years, 3 of her friends got married and asked her to be their bridesmaid. 

"So... always the wedding singer, never the groom huh."

"And always the bridesmaid, never the bride."

They sigh at almost the same time and it makes them laugh. 

"Anyway…" Eunji tries to change the topic. "if you are a singer, why you never come to radio shows to promote?" 

Jongdae replies, "The company I signed with is small so they rarely do massive promotion. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I am a radio DJ, at KBS Cool FM. You must come to my radio show one day!" Eunji says excitedly.

"I hope the company is okay with it…" 

"I will invite you!! I really like you!" Eunji just realized what she blurted out without thinking. She blushes and clears her throat, "I mean I really like your singing."

Jongdae laughs again. Eunji loves hearing his hearty laugh, it is musical. 

"Alright… so I guess you will need my number to invite right?" 

Eunji nods and shyly passes her phone. Jongdae passes his in return. They exchanged numbers. 

"Eunji-ya!! Where are you? We are about to take photos." Suddenly Eunji hears Chorong calling her. 

Jongdae returns her phone with a warm smile on his face. "Here you go. I'll be waiting for your invite." 

"Sure. Let's meet and talk again later."

  
  



End file.
